Winters Kisses with Passionate Wishes
by Chrissybell6489
Summary: Winter has now set in Avalor... This Short Story is strictly AO - Adults Only as it contains Sexual Themes. One of the things I love writing is a bit of spice for you life haha so enjoy this adventure as Elena and Mateo sharing some intimate experiences as they keep warm from Jack Frosts Kiss... Let me know what you think :D
1. Chapter 1: Jack Frost's Kiss

_**Winters Kisses with Passionate Wishes**_**  
**_Chrissy_

**Chapter One: Jack Frost's Kiss**

The Avaloran Winter had now truly set in. Quick, cold and sharp raindrops falling from the dark skies above, set the scene for many nights to come.

Tossing and turning in a sleepless slumber, the Princess of Avalor, her Royal Highness Elena Castillo Flores was woken up as she shivered from Jack Frost's kiss of a promised icy, polar Winter.

Darkened skies adorned with thick, gloomy rainclouds painted the heavens above her room nestled in the Palace. No glimpse of the moon nor the stars twinkling, Winter was truly upon the Kingdom.

Adding another blanket to her bed she was still unable to get any warmer by herself.

Rolling from one side to the other, and back again in her unruly bed, she sat up in a huff and puff.

_Hmph_

Sighing and cold, she threw the blankets off.

Fast asleep in the room down the hallway however was the newest member in the Avaloran Palace, The Royal Wizard, Mateo De Alva.

Although it had been six months since his arrival, Elena still felt butterflies swirling in her stomach at the thought of him living in her home. The home that has housed all of her regal ancestors, where she grew up with her Mami, Papi, Sister, Primo, Abuela and Abuelo, where she made some of the most amazing memories and the place she loved to be…

As the chilling rain and howling wind lashed against her windows, Miss Castillo Flores smiled a feline grin as she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Sneaking back and forth between each other's rooms in the still of the night was not out of the ordinary for this magical duo. Mateo would often ask Elena to 'pop' by to run some magical spells past her, for her opinion on things he in fact knew the answer to and to just spend time with her. Elena would always make a point to wander past the 'out of the way' Wizard Quarters at the end of the hallway but Mateo always knew she was intentionally coming to see him. Often Elena would come by in the middle of the night as she was woken by nightmares. Even though it was late at night even early morning, Mateo didn't mind sitting in his pyjamas listening to the things that scared her and even what her nightmares were about.

She would often come in crying after her most prominent nightmare which included Shuriki…  
_THAT_ was her worst one. But so many hidden horrors clouded her mind at night…Mateo not scared away by this was always there to comfort her. For many years she chose to keep these bottled up until one night, shortly after arriving to the Palace, The Royal Wizard was awoken by the sound of crying. Not just anyone crying, it was Elena. Running to her aid with his tamborita in hand and his pyjamas on, he entered her room to see her sitting up, weeping about the nightmare she just had. Comforting her and talking until all hours of the morning, Mateo and Elena could feel the flame igniting between them, getting stronger. Mateo promised Elena _then and there_ that if she was woken by a nightmare of any sort to _always_ wake him up as he would always be there for her.

As they were beginning their journey into adulthood, both of them could feel some unexplained feelings growing between them for some time now. Neither knew how to act upon them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal Wizards Magic Touch

**Chapter Two: The Royal Wizards, Magical Touch**

Each step Elena took running into Mateo's room this night, were like running on snowflakes…Big, cold, icy snowflakes. The Palace floor was cold to the touch and being in a night gown wasn't really 'Winter' attire. None the less, after the short run she arrived at the Young Wizards Quarters.

Slowly opening the door, it let out a creak as she peered inside. Mateo was fast asleep as the Winter's storm raged on outside. The candles flickering as Elena tip toed past them, making her way to his bed. Sneaking up the floating staircase, her shadow dancing on the wall from the light of the Fishshifters circling in their aquarium, she was trying so hard not to frighten the Royal Wizard who looked so peaceful, wrapped up in his blue sheets, sleeping in his bed. His beautiful chocolate curl that bounced between his eyebrows was swept to the side of his face as he let out a hint of a snore as she made it closer.

Elena took a deep breath in and sat next to him on the bed, she was shivering as it was so cold but she wasn't going to let that be the main focus right at that moment as she was so memorized with how beautiful he looked. Nothing to worry him, no spells he had to remember, no danger he had to face, just him fully at peace with the world.

Running her finger through his hair, she smiled as the young Wizard let out a sigh and a twitch. Although the sweet moment had to come to an abrupt halt as the temperature was really affecting Elena.

"Mateo…" Elena whispered as she remained sitting next to him. "Mateo…." She whispered a second time as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Elena?" Mateo jumped as he sat up rubbing his hazel eyes. "Is everything ok?"

The sound of concern in his voice as Mateo was coming back into the realm of the conscious.

"I'm fine, everything is fine it's just I can't sleep and I'm really cold and I didn't know what to do, so I came in here to see you….I'm sorry" she sighed

Grabbing her hands, Mateo gasped.

"You feel like ice! Come in here and keep warm" Mateo still waking up, moved over to the cold side of his bed so Elena could get warmer from his body heat that outlined the position he was awoken from.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked as even though she was shivering she didn't want Mateo to get cold either.

"Elena…" Mateo gave her the look he reserved for when she was being stubborn.

"Okay, Okay" She smiled as she shuffled into the bed.

"You are freezing!" Mateo said as he moved right next to her, pulling the blankets up.

Even though she was as cold as ice, she could feel the heat filling her cheeks as Mateo snuggled up behind her.

"You should warm up soon" Mateo smiled as he lay next to her.

Purely for the purpose of warming her up, well that's what he told himself anyway, he slowly put his arm around her so they were 'cuddling'.

Elena's eyes widened as this was the most intimate they had been. Of course there were the hugs good night, hugs good morning, hugs during the day….but it wasn't the same as this. She was literally in his bed, with him behind her and now his arm wrapped around her….It was a dream come true.

Mateo could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he had never done anything like this before. Holding Elena tight, suddenly he felt breathless at the softest touch… Elena reached up and grabbed his hand in hers and began rubbing it with her thumb.

Both the young pair, lay there for about half an hour just enjoying each other's company. Every breath Mateo took in, he smelt the scent from her long, cascading, brown hair that was draped across the pillows sending tingles down his spine. There was no way Mateo could fall asleep now.

He would often squeeze Elena just to make sure she was still awake too. His squeezes were met with a thumb rub or nuzzle into his arm. Being that half an hour or so had passed, as much as he wanted to keep his arm wrapped around Elena, it was completely dead with cramp. Not that he wanted too, but Mateo lifted up his arm much to Elena's protest and moved it to his side.

Spinning around as quick as the lighting followed the thunder, Elena was now facing him. "Is everything ok?" she said as those warm words danced out of her lips and onto his.  
"Haha yea, just cramp" he said blushing.

The temperature outside of the bed was not getting any warmer, however inside the bed was another story. Now that Elena had warmed up, she was contemplating leaving to go back into her bed as that was the polite, Royal thing to do. However it wasn't very Royal in the first place to hop into her Royal Wizards bed.

Smiling and smirking to herself she saw Mateo mimic her expressions. Whether it was because he was nervous as well or if he too had the same thought about the Crowned Princess being in the Royal Wizards bed, as their usual late night encounters took place on the ginormous couch in the middle of his room. The closest they have been to this situation was about a week ago when the temperature started to noticeable drop and they sat together under the purple throw, strawn across the cushions.


	3. Chapter 3: So,,,Kiss Me?

**Chapter Three: So…Kiss Me?**

"Whaaat?..." Elena laughed playfully as she looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Despite the nature of this situation, I'm glad you are here with me, Elena" the sweetest voice sung a sonnet straight into her heart.

Gazing in candle light, looking lustfully back and forth while the rain was torrential outside, was this the moment that was going to change their relationship?

It had been years, months and even days leading up to this. There is no 'right' time to fall in love. No perfect place to show someone how much they mean to you. You have to trust yourself, your own heart. It's your decision when you want to engage into a tender moment, Elena was telling herself as she was sweeping that bouncing curl out of Mateo's sweet, loving appearance.

As they each took a breath, oh how warm it was as it embraced the others face.

Elena wanted more than anything to love, and be loved in return and she knew there was no one else in the world that could make her feel the way Mateo does.

To her, this was her moment.

Cuddled together, in Mateo's bed while there was a torrential storm blowing outside. Yet inside, it was completely calm, well except for rush of emotions and hormones flowing through both of their bodies.

Both of the teenagers couldn't wipe that cheeky grin off their faces. Elena would often smile and let out a cheeky giggle which was instantly matched by Mateo. Being silly together was often a way to let out some of the nerves and hormones they had dancing through their veins. Those silly little grins, the funny puns and pranks, just being comfortable with one another was exactly both of their personalities.

As the dark of the night continued to flood the room, with only candle lighting the edges and curves of their faces, it couldn't be more romantic. To Elena, the romance wasn't being alone together, it was the fact that Mateo no questions asked, offered to help her straight away. He didn't scold her for waking him up, for moving to the cold side of the bed or even sharing his space with her. It wasn't a Princess and Wizard with them, it was just Elena and Mateo. He was truly one in a million.

With Elena still subconsciously running her fingers through his wavy locks, this was it.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, she began gliding her fingers ever so delicately down his temple, over his cheekbone down to his pointed jaw…

Instantly pricking the hairs on his neck, Mateo was experiencing all new feelings he had never felt before… Amazing feelings that he was saving for that one special person to share them with and that special, beautiful person was laying opposite him, with her hand placed on the side of his face, her eyes locked on his. He was ready. Ready to be his own man, to share an intimate moment with the person who he knew all along was his future.

Taking one last look back and forth into hazel eyes lit by candle light, the Crowned Princess closed her eyes as she leant forward while titling the Royal Wizards jaw into hers. Opening her mouth ever so slightly, pursing her lips and pressing them against his to be instantly met with Mateo's pursed right back. With nervous lips, beating hearts and breathless bodies, the young pair just shared their first kiss. Pulling back to make sure Mateo was ok, Elena was promptly pulled back onto locked lips as Mateo was more than ok…..he had fallen in love.

Wanting to feel that warm breath dance along his lips, he was indeed prompt about pulling Miss Castillo Flores back onto his sweet, tender lips. Feeling a rush of hormones, these two teenagers were overcome with passion and euphoria. Moving his steady hand up through the pool of long brown hair, Mateo caressed the side of Elena's smooth, soft face as he rubbed his thumb over the side of her burning cheek. With every kiss, caressing of their faces, brought more desire to be intimate.

Overcome with these teenage hormones, for both of them it was more than that… Regardless of what was to happen next, they had fallen head over heels in love with each other.

Elena knew the protocols of proper etiquette and purity of an upcoming Queen but she didn't care. She knew what was important and that was how she was feeling and no rule was going to change the way she felt in the moment, the most special moment with her special someone.


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

**Chapter Four: I Love You…**

It had felt like hours had passed as they continued to exchange a series of intimate kisses. The rain still slamming against the windows was just background noise to them. Every now and then both Elena and Mateo feeling a bit more confident would open their mouth slightly and pushing their tongues to intertwine together in a flurry of ecstasy.

By now, they were truly well within the heat of the moment. Neither of them knew what to do nor what was coming but sharing this experience together, was what made this moment magical.

Elena was used to 'knowing' exactly what to do in her daily life so this was a whole new world to her. Mateo felt the same way however he was a 'new man' and taking charge was something he was going to try.

That said, this 'new man' swallowed his nerves and began to slide his hand down Elena's face covered in sweat, down her neck pulsating with desire and over her night gown and onto her breast.

Feeling Elena's lips curl into a cheeky smirk as she continued to kiss him was just the sign he needed to confirm it was ok to take things to the next level. Rubbing his thumb over her breast he could feel her erect nipple pushing the material up, through her night gown.

Aroused and breathless, Elena couldn't help but lean her vibrating body into his touch and pushing up against him with every kiss. Taking the que, the Princess was so turned on by her Royal Wizard she also wanted to move things along.

Bending her knee, she took control back for only a split second and pulled Mateo from next to her to right on top of her. Feeling his eyebrows raise in a good surprise, he adjusted to the 'new' position by moving them into the middle of the bed and bending both his knees to each side of Elena's as he leant down to continue to kiss her. Panting and letting out a sigh, Elena couldn't resist seeing what was underneath the Royal Wizards pyjamas as he was bent over her.

Unlocking their passionate embrace and gasping in yearning, Elena dragging her touch down Mateo's slightly wet skin covered in sweat with his hair beginning to stick to his face, down to his pyjama shirt, she began unbuttoning it one….by….one. Not once shifting her gaze from those sparkling, green, hazel eyes.

Biting her lip, she couldn't help but be curious….Moving her gaze down his bare chest and onto his defined torso she exhaled a very sensual, breath.

Following her gaze with his, a panting Mateo could feel his chest inflating with the yearning for his Princess.

Reaching up and sliding the shirt off his upper body, she held it in her hand and then threw it on the ground next to them. As she let go, the scent of Mateo's scent swirled past her nose which turned her on even more so.

Mateo hovering over her, shirtless was making Elena breathless. He was so sexy.

Drawing a path down his caramel chest with her finger, ever so delicately was making Elena really wet. She wasn't sure if this was meant to happen but she was too in the moment to question it.

As she trailed her fingers down his body, she could feel the hairs on Mateo's chest prick to her touch. He was completely and utterly hers.

Looking back into those gorgeous eyes, Elena wanted to share with him, her body as well. Sitting up against his green, wooden headboard, she wriggled her night gown up so she was able to grab the hem and lift it over herself, throwing it on the floor on top of Mateo's pyjama shirt.

She could feel the breath escaping Mateo's mouth as he was in complete awe. His mouth and eyes equally open, as she sat there, before him with her bare breasts flickering in the candle light.

The Royal Wizard blushing the brightest shade of red he had ever been before was completely taken back by this stunningly beautiful girl opposite him.

"Wow" the only word managing to escape his open mouth as Elena giggled.

Gulping the lump in his throat, Mateo watched as Elena reached down and grabbed his hand in hers guiding it up her panting body and onto her naked breast.

Watching the hands trailing up her body, Mateo was shaking with the adrenaline flowing through his being. Taking a breath in, he cupped her breast in his palm and ran his thumb over her soft but erect nipple. His thumb gliding, painting a picture of the little bumps and ridges that were upright framing her nipple as he stimulated it. This time there was no material in-between his hand and her breast.

Slowly lifting his gaze back up into Elena's beautiful, shimmering, eyes Mateo couldn't help but feel the urge to tell her exactly how he felt before they moved forward…Being the gentleman he was, he wanted to let Elena to know just in case she didn't want to proceed with whatever was to happen next…

Taking another deep breath in….there was no going back now….

"I love you, Elena"

Those twinkling eyes sparkling in the candle light, that bouncing brown curl that was normally placed between his eyebrows was combed back into his wet hair adorned with sweat, his hand still placed on her breast, Mateo was frozen in front of her searching for an immediate response.

No hesitation, No second thoughts, Elena had fallen in love with Mateo too.

"Mateo, I love you too" she grinned as she jumped forward into his arms.

"_I love you so much_." She whispered softly in his ear as she squeezed him tighter.

The rain continuing to lash at the windows was not even heard by these two lovers.

Squeezing Elena back, both covered in sweat regardless of the temperature out of the bed they were truly in love with each other.

Frozen in lovers embrace, feeling the melody of their hearts beating, racing in both of their chests, they stayed pressed up against each other for a few more moments.

Elena's breasts pressed hard against Mateo's bare chest sent tingles down the Royal Wizards spine. Although it was no secret and being pushed up against each other was just extra confirmation that Elena could feel Mateo's erection through his pyjama pants.

A feline grin, highlighted her face as the Princess was very excited that the Royal Wizard was as fervent and passionate about their intimate experience as much as her.


	5. Chapter 5: Instincts Take The Lead

**Chapter Five: Instincts Take the Lead**

Ever so slightly breaking a part their embrace, Elena couldn't wipe the smirk off her face as she began to kiss a trail down Mr De Alva's body. Pursing her lips she started on his neck…kissing a path over his warm, soft skin…down his collar bone and down his chest until she reached his nipple. A cheeky little kiss there, sent his hormones in overdrive. Letting out a little moan, Elena smiled as she just found one of Mateo's turn on points. Bending down further she continued her trail down his torso and over his abdomen. She could feel him panting with every kiss she made.

As Elena was in just her black underwear, she thought it was only fair that Mateo should be as well.

With her lips at the border of his pyjama pants, she took a glance up to meet her Royal Wizards eyes. Mateo too couldn't wipe the grin off his face. They were both so excited to experience all of these things together.

With that smile, Elena knew it was ok to proceed onwards…

Sliding her thumbs down both sides of Mateo pants she slid them off as he was still with bent knees opposite her. Throwing them on the ground, this time completely missing the pile of clothes that were stacking up.

Mateo mirrored Elena now with the attire although his underwear was a white pair of boxer shorts opposed to Elena's Black panties.

This was the most vulnerable Elena had ever seen Mateo and she could not shift her gaze off his almost naked body, sitting opposite her. He was so handsome. His body was perfect, every inch of him.

Smiling awkwardly, Mateo watched Elena scanning his body as she was in complete awe.

Moving her gaze back up at him, this time Elena had a look in her eye which Mateo had never seen before. She was in lust. She wanted him, all of him.

Lunging at him, she began to kiss his tinging, gasping lips as she pressed firmly against his body. Her round breasts touching his chest felt like two amazing, succulent lumps beneath him…that sent him in overdrive. Without hesitation Mateo met her passion with his.

Wrapping her arms around the nape of his neck, she began to slowly pull him down, not shifting her gaze even for a moment….They were now laying in the bed, Elena with bent legs and Mateo in between, laying fully on top of her.

Feeling every curve and angle of her beautiful body beneath him, he was even more turned on than before.

Elena with bent knees and Mateo in-between her thighs could feel his erection hard up against her vagina with only their underwear separating them. Oh, how good it felt.

Relying on instincts to aid them with how to proceed, Mateo met her gaze with sensual temptations.

The look of desire, longing….yearning for this amazing girl was written all over his face like a spell in his Codex Maru. He wanted her, he wanted to experience these new feelings, his feelings for Elena to explode like the Monfuego in Spring.

Even a beautiful soul like Mateo, could only hold these urges in for so long, especially with an Angel laying underneath him, pressed against him….her sumptuous breasts, the curves of her hips the glow in her eyes…..he was hook, line and sinker.

Entering another intense makeout session with panting desire between the two lovers, Elena running her hands over Mateo's nearly naked body was so caught in the heat of the moment. Her lips wet, and not the ones on her face….she couldn't wait much longer as she could feel her underwear soaking against her. With each passionate kiss, each panting breath and escaping moan, rubbing against each other was becoming more prominent.


	6. Chapter 6:The Royal Wizards Royal Jewels

**Chapter Six: The Royal Wizards, Royal Jewels**

Hearts beating like the bell in the tower…..The Princess feeling her vaginal walls contracting…needed Mateo….

Instincts and Passion had now fully taken over.

Pushing her hips up into Mateo's pelvis, Elena reached down and pulled down her underwear, over her bum, down her leg then the other and slid them over her pointed toe as she scrunched up her nose and bit her lip laying back leaving a gap between both Mateo and herself…

Elena was now fully nude. Every inch of her was completely vulnerable internally and externally.

Swallowing his excitement, the Royal Wizard was trying so hard not to shift his gaze from Elena's shimmering eyes and her seductive grin but curiosity and desire took over.

Mateo's lips began to dry as his hazel green eyes followed her body down to her pelvis where her underwear was placed a few moments ago…Taking an excited but nervous breath out he followed the trail down to her wet vagina.

A little moan escaping from Mateo's dry lips instantly made Elena feel turned on.

Unable to shift his gaze, Mateo took a short, sharp breath to try and calm his urges down. But Elena was having none of it. She wanted to turn him on, to make him feel aroused and to please him sexually. Splitting her legs back open she could see the sweat beads drip from Mateo's forehead. She enjoyed watching him experience these feelings.

Letting out a nervous but enthusiastic little giggle she sat back up and tilted Mateo's gaze back up at her face.

"I want you so bad" The Royal Wizard moaned as he put one hand under her jaw, pulling her onto his humming lips and his other pulling his boxers off as he wriggled out of them lost in the abyss of blue sheets in his bed, they were both naked intertwined together.

Elena wanted more than anything to take a look down to peek upon Mateo in all his naked glory, but Mateo was commanding the moment and wouldn't let her lips leave his.

Even though Elena couldn't see his penis at this moment, she sure could feel his erection stiff against her yearning vagina.

With every thrust against each other's genitals while they shared an intimate kiss session, the wetter she became. Just clicking in her brain that the wetter she was, to easier it would be for Mateo to slip right in making things lubricated when they were ready to engage in a sexual experience.

Unable to hold the curiosity anymore she _had_ to take a look at what Mateo was packing below.

Panting, breathless they took in a gulp of air as they parted for a quick moment. Taking her opportunity, she pulled back and raced her eyes straight down.

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape in amazement as she scanned every inch of the Royal Wizards, Royal Jewels….Mateo was very well hung in that department.

Unable to take her eyes off his long, hard erect penis lit by only candle light...her heart was beating a million times a minute.

Not only was her libido driving her crazy, she was so thankful that Mateo trusted her to share this experience with her.

Reaching forward keeping her glance fixated on the Royal Wizards package, the Princess in all her curios nature ran her fingers softly up his shaft, over the veins that were pulsating whist carrying the blood keeping his penis erect and gliding her touch over his tip ever so delicately.

His stomach swirling with desire, clenching the bed sheets in his clutch as Elena continued to stimulate him while the wind and rain continued howling outside.

Making a large circle with her thumb and index finger she wanted to please her Royal Wizard more than anything.

Taking one sneaky look back up at him, she saw Mateo's eyes full of lust. He was so in love with Elena and enjoying her stimulating him.

Shimmying her body up and leaning forward, Elena was gearing up to please her 'new man'

Taking her finger and thumb she began at the tip of his erection and began to rub all the way down to the end of his shaft and up again. Gripping tight but not too tight she could feel Mateo's breath quicken. Matching his breathing pace she was rubbing up and down, up and down at a steady pace sending Mateo in a state of euphoria. Letting out a series of moans and clenching the bed sheets tighter, Elena knew Mateo was extremely aroused.

Feeling he was getting 'too' excited, Mateo not wanting to end things so soon with an explosion, slid his arms through her bent knees, pulling her gently so she was laying down.


	7. Chapter 7: Princess,,,May I?

**Chapter Seven: Princess, May I?**

Elena let out a giggle as she assumed he was a little too aroused by the foreplay…was curious as what Mr De Alva now had instore for her…

His hair still combed back with sweat, his eyes shifting back and forward as he looked into hers…was lowering himself between her thighs. Feeling the heat between her legs brush past his face like an ocean wave, Mateo smiled a crooked, lustful grin as he began to kiss her yearning vagina. As Mateo pursed his lips against hers, the short chocolate, bouncy, curly hair that tickled his nose made Elena blush. Looking down at Mateo's disappearing head between her split legs, she could feel his hot breath dance over her wet skin feeling instantly stimulated. Each time he pursed his lips onto hers, she was engulfed with endorphins.

Unsure if he was going to do this right, he wanted to try anyway…

Just like the way they were kissing beforehand he tried that approach, as he kissed her tip of her pubis bone ever so delicately, while rubbing his thumbs in a circle motion, the Royal Wizard slightly opening the Princesses moist lips as he moved his kisses inwards…teetering his passionate breath on the tip of his stimulated parlance. Now on her smooth, pink opening Mateo began to use his tongue twisting and spinning like he was casting a spell from his spell books, he could feel her contract her walls tighter the closer he got to her clitoris.

That sweet, tantalizing taste of the Princess's being as the elixir of her essence coated each erotic, playful, euphoric kiss the Wizard gave her. Elena was so aroused she couldn't help but give into her urges and instincts by thrusting her pelvis into each sensual kiss and slide of Mateo's tongue.

Pulling his head back to double check she was ok, Mateo didn't even get the chance to re lock eyes with the Princess as Elena promptly pushed his head back down between her legs so he could continue pleasing her. All these new and exciting feelings, flowing through her were so orgasmic she didn't want them to stop.

Mateo could feel her enthusiasm with each thrust, Elena wanted more. Boy, oh boy did he want to give it to her.

Taking a warm breath out, he stroked his hand along the slit that bloomed her fervent vagina, as he continued to finish spelling the last spell he had learnt. Moving his tongue down her walls, he walked his nimble, long index and middle fingers up, into her dripping vagina.

"Ohhhh" Elena let out a sharp, passionate moan as she closed her eyes in a state of euphoria.

Mateo smiled to himself as he was pleased that she was enjoying his touch and advancements.

Moving his fingers all around inside of her tight, wet, yearning vagina…he could feel the ridges of her vibrating walls against his touch.

"Ohhhhhh, Mateo…" Elena moaned as she threw her head back into his pillow.

With each spin and rotation of his long, dexterous fingers inside of her, made her even wetter than the rain trickling down the window outside.

Every time Elena threw her pelvis into Mateo's touch was making her want him….wanting him to let go and take her Royal purity. No one in the whole world could make Elena feel this way, her whole being, heart, mind and soul was Mateo's, forever more.

Unable to wait anymore, she was ready. Ready to become the closest intimately and physically…to become one with the person she adored more than anything…

Both the young pair adorned with sweat, covered in hormones and breathless were just so in love with each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Intoxicating Beauty,I'm Ready

**Chapter Eight: Intoxicating Beauty…I'm Ready**

Taking her que as Mateo pulled back for some air still bent, lowered in between Elena's thighs, she leant forward and pulled his bare body on top of hers.

"I want you, Mateo…All of you" Elena said breathless as she arched her body into his.

Smiling that adorable grin, Mateo leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you so much, Elena" Mateo panted as he placed his arms next to her to hold himself up right.

This was it…the moment the whole night/early morning had been leading up too.

Getting into position the way instincts guided him, the Royal Wizard took his right, _tamborita_ wielding hand and directed his erection into Elena's dripping vagina, yearning for him to enter.

Sliding straight in, feeling her warm, tight walls hug his stiff penis made Mateo let out a deep breath of pleasure as it felt amazing.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Elena too let out an orgasmic moan blooming in pleasure as she watched Mateo disappear inside of her. Arching her back in euphoria made Mateo slide a bit further inwards and oh how good it felt. Closing her eyes tight with so many amazing endorphins, as she pushed hard into the pillow, she let every ounce of pleasure flow through her once he had Mateo was fully inside of her.

With each penetration, naturally moving back and forth, Elena's ridges gliding up and down over his penis sending his sex drive in overload. The young lovers couldn't help the escaping moans and groans leave their lips as they danced with desire.

Pushing her wet pelvis into his, and back again feeling a flurry of euphoric emotions, Elena was more than satisfied. Each time he pulled out to push back in, feeling his throbbing tip, then his shaft made her contract her walls tighter. She could feel Mateo tense his body _every_ time she clenched.

Elena had no idea how good that felt for The Royal Wizard. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could so with every sneaky clench, the Princess did, made him gasp in arousal.

Sweat dripping, flustered faces and hair slicked back, both Elena and Mateo were more than in love.

Through a series of orgasms and moaning muffled by the storm outside, Elena reached up her hand vibrating in sexual desire.

Reaching for Mateo's heated, red cheeks, she leant up and pulled his panting lips down onto hers.

Reaching her other hand up through sweat adorned, wet hair she ran her fingers through once bouncy waves, now slicked down…the Princess couldn't resist kissing his breathless lips. Every time she pursed her lips onto his she caught a taste of her sweet scent from earlier when Mateo was pleasing her orally.

Taking a moment to appreciate her Royal Wizard… something about him lit in the candle light, the shadows on his face dancing to the flickering candles, the way his eyes were glistening in love and the way he adored every inch of her…every single fibre of her being. He was a new Man, a new Man who had fallen in love with his best friend. Who wanted to give every piece of himself to her.

Looking down into desire fuelled eyes, Mateo asked softly "Does that feel ok?" as he stopped thrusting for a quick moment.

Such a gentleman, always checking in to see if Elena was ok.

"It feels more than ok! You are amazing, Mateo…" the Princess smiled a feline grin as she looked up breathless in his glistening eyes.

Returning the seductive, playful grin back, Mateo was humming with pleasure racing through him. Intoxicated by her beauty, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer as it felt better than he could have ever imagined, he wanted more than anything to keep going…

However Elena made it no secret with how amazing this sexual experience was. Pushing up with her bum and lifting her pelvis into his, hooking her legs around her Royal Wizard she was ready to deliver one, final blow as she could see how much her beloved Mateo was holding on.

"I'm ready…" Gliding her fingers softly down his jawline, Elena exhaled as she closed her eyes gearing up the spellbinding finale.

Anchoring his bent knees, Mateo was ready, ready to give his all to his Princess…Taking a sharp breath out, thrusting forward, harder and faster….moans of "oh's and ah's" from the lovers lips filled the room as Elena squeezed her eyes tight as she threw her head back in a sensual haze of pleasure.

The feeling of his raw erection sliding up and down her vibrating vaginal walls with each hard, penetrating thrust was sending Mateo overboard.

Not being able to hold on any longer, with one final swift, hard thrust he promptly pulled out spraying his load all over Elena's panting stomach.

Breathless, vibrating and exhausted Mateo collapsed next to Elena as he exhaled.

Running her fingers through his dripping hair, Elena smiled and watched him adoringly. He was so beautiful, handsome and truly incredible as he was laying there catching his breath after giving his all to his Princess. Elena was in awe.

"That was amazing. You were amazing….I can't believe we just did that" Elena giggled as she bent down and picked up her night gown, using that to wipe up Mateo's white, explosion off her stomach.

Mateo let out a little chuckle as he smiled and rubbed Elena's face with his thumb.

"I love you so much, Elena…that was incredible" Mateo smiled as he lay there next to her for a few moments longer.

Picking up the clothes from the pile cold floor and promptly hopping back into the warm bed, Elena put on her panties and Mateo's pyjama shirt as he pulled on his underwear and pyjama pants. Both half dressed in Mateo's pyjama set.

"You can stay here tonight if you want too" Mateo said sheepishly as he didn't want Elena to leave…especially after what they just shared together.

Throwing her wet, Mateo adorned night gown on the ground, Elena had no intention of returning to her quarters, at least without her Royal Wizard.

"Would that be ok?" Elena asked as she sat against the wooden green headboard.

"I would love you too!" the Royal Wizard grinned from ear to ear as he opened his arms signalling her to join him.

Laying back in the bed that they had just shared their first sexual encounter in, Mateo wrapped his arms around Elena as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you, my Mateo" she whispered into his ear as they both drifted off into dreamland, ready to awake to a new day…together as one.


End file.
